Where's Ritsu?
by Ricchan14
Summary: High school era Ritsu and Masamune. Nostalgia decide to go on a fun trip to an amusement park. But what happens when Ritsu separates from Masamune and gets lost? Mostly fluffy bonding for the couple. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there :) If you clicked on this story then you're awesome ^_^**

**Anyways, this is (very, very) loosely based on an experience I once had. (Fake Spoiler: I got lost in a theme park)**

**This part is very much exposition, but I will have the next part written soon. I cut it off because it got a lot longer than I had expected.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Ritsu was staring at his father with wider-than-usual emerald eyes. "You're really giving me these tickets?" he said for the 5th time.<p>

"Yes," replied his father, his smile tinged with exasperation. "They were originally for your mother and I, but I think you need some time for yourself. Being in high school doesn't mean you shouldn't have fun!" It was easier for Onodera-chichi to say that with his wife on a business trip. Onodera-haha was _formidable_. Nevertheless, Ritsu was glad for the opportunity. "Besides, I dare say that there's a friend you might want to take. Or even a special someone." Ritsu really hoped he was imagining the knowing sparkle in his father's eyes.

But who cared? He now had tickets to his favorite roller coaster park. "Yah!" he yelled, punching the air. Ritsu admired the gold lettering that read "Suzuki-san's Ichigo Farm*". And he knew exactly who to ask.

Ritsu hung out after school at the library like always. He wandered over to the corner table where Saga-san sat and plopped down awkwardly. Saga looked up with his usual stoic expression. Ritsu hesitated for a few moments, pink in the face, and then took a deep breath. "Wanna go to Suzuki-san's Ichigo Farm with me?"

"What?" said Saga, looking half-puzzled, half-amused.

Ritsu looked mortified at having to repeat himself. He started again, but Saga cut across him.

"No, it's just that... that name's really funny. Doesn't that sound like the name of a kiddy place?" said Saga, starting to genuinely laugh.

"N-no it isn't!" flared up Ritsu. At the same time, he was amazed at how musical Saga's laugh sounded. It was the first time he heard it, and found himself wanting to hear it again, and again...

"Why so suddenly though?" said Saga.

"I just thought... I mean, I had an extra ticket... maybe we could celebrate our 2-week anniversary?" stammered Ritsu.

Saga contemplated for a moment, and then said, "Sure, why not? I'll go." Anything was better than staying at home with his parents, Saga grimacing at the very thought of them.

Ritsu flushed happily. "Okay!"

Ritsu woke up at 8 AM to the sound of a motorcycle revving in his runway. He knew it was Saga, and so threw on some clothes and ran down to meet him. "Get on the back," said Saga. Ritsu did as he was told, but as they started moving, he was nervous about holding onto Saga so close. Then Saga sped up.

Ritsu, thrown onto Saga's back, clutched tightly onto him for balance. Saga's body was warm. So warm that it burned Ritsu's whole being...

* * *

><p><strong>*If anyone found the amusement park name as funny as Saga did, it's a parody off of Knott's Berry Farm, amusement park in the US. Also a nod to Junjou Romantica.<strong>

**Anyway, hope you found it okay. If any of the characters are OOC, I apologize. I'm quite a novice at this fanfic stuff :3**

**Please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! :) Wow, I didn't expect there to be such a long gap between the first chapter and this one. But it has been a nightmarish couple of weeks for school, especially the last one. But I finally got free time to write this, and it feels nice to take my mind off work. **

**So enjoy the chapter and please review :)**

* * *

><p>It was a chilly winter that year, and the wind bit harshly at any exposed skin. At least, though, there were two bodies that were perfectly warm.<p>

Ritsu and Saga had finally arrived at the park. Ritsu was slightly dizzy, but relieved to have gotten off the motorcycle, especially one that was going at a breakneck speed. Saga was usually a safe driver, but today he often surpassed the speed limit, so much that Ritsu was whispering "Dear God, Dear God" repeatedly into Saga's jacket. Saga himself couldn't explain why he did it, but brushed it off.

"Alright, let's get down to business," announced Saga, reaching down to his pants to undo his belt. Ritsu froze, mortified. Was he really going to do this right now, in the parking lot? Couldn't it wait until they got to bed?

Saga reached into his pocket, pulled out his cell phone, and readjusted his belt. "They were tight," Saga explained simply, slightly amused at Ritsu's reddening face. Damn, this guy could get flustered.

"Oh ha, haha, I see!" Ritsu laughed nervously.

"Anways, we haven't exchanged phone numbers yet, might as well do it now. What's yours?" Saga said, lifting up his phone.

Ritsu's face fell. "I actually don't have one..."

"Seriously? But don't you come from a rich family?"

"My mother doesn't really trust me with one," muttered Ritsu. This had some truth in it - Ritsu was notorious for losing his things so often that his parents had all the local lost-and-founds on speed dial. The only things he didn't lose were his precious books; those he guarded with his life.

"Well... would you happen to have a pen?" Ritsu dug into his coat pockets for his usual pen. He always carried one around, just in case he found out about a book he wanted to read.

"Here, let me write it on your arm," said Saga, pulling up Ritsu's coat sleeves, making Ritsu blush with the warm, gentle touch. Ritsu's arm was indeed littered with Kanji, spelling out book titles, and Saga squeezed the number into the little space that was unmarked. Saga pointed one of the titles, saying, "I've read that one by the way. It was pretty insightful, I liked it."

"Really? I'm going to read that one right away!" replied Ritsu excitedly. "It's a long walk until the actual park," he mentioned.

Saga suddenly grabbed Ritsu's hand and intertwined the fingers, and Ritsu blushed even more. "Then let's talk to pass the time. About you." Saga almost smiled.

Ritsu looked up at his senpai in wonder, tomato red now. So then he started to talk. He stuttered and stumbled on his words at first, but then got more comfortable the longer he talked.

Ritsu started talking about his childhood, describing his sheltered life. Growing up, he never went to primary school, but was tutored by some of the best professors in Japan, especially concerning literature. His mother saw public education beneath him, though Ritsu or his father never shared such a view. He never got to go out by himself, either, unless it was with the butler, Tanaka-san; incidentally, Tanaka-san was one of Ritsu's best friends. He basically had the upbringing of a pampered, miserable prince. One of his only other friends was An-chan, who was a family friend, and they both always joked about their childhood marriage promise (though An-chan seemed to becoming more serious about it recently).

Saga could understand Ritsu's gripes, but felt a little resentment himself. If only his parents cared about him a fraction that Ritsu's parents did. They just told Saga to stay out of their way; nobody wanted to deal with an obligation, thought Saga internally. Ritsu continued his rant.

One of the Onodera family's favorite activity together, however, was to go to this park together. Though Ritsu didn't look like it, he loved roller coasters and fast rides. They were exciting. But they had stopped going as Ritsu became older, his mom drilling his literature studies into his brain. He needed to take over his father's company anyway.

Then as Ritsu completed his ninth year, his father became concerned with his lack of exposure to the real world. He needed to go to real high school, his father asserted. But Ritsu vividly recalled his mother scoffing, "He would never survive in the real world anyway!" Ritsu, an inherently shy person, had been crippled by his mother's strict upbringing. But he had, finally, ended up in public school.

"I regret it." Ritsu blurted out. "I regret the pressure, the sheltering, and lack of respect from her. It's made me nervous and awkward and uncertain. I can barely talk to anyone without ending up a bumbling mess." The words spilled out, one after another, with Ritsu's eyes blazing. He sighed heavily.

Saga, who had been staring at Ritsu intently this whole time, was somewhat bothered by these words. "Well, I think you're fine the way you are," Saga murmured.

Ritsu finally looked up after talking down to his shoes the whole time. He flushed and became warm all over. "Really?" asked Ritsu. The answer was clear in Saga's eyes, and he saw that the words were genuine. "T-thank you." stuttered Ritsu. He noticed that his eyes had become moist.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, and then Ritsu shouted excitedly, "We're here! Better go on all the roller coasters before lunch, right?" Saga grimaced. How anyone could like those metal pieces of junk was beyond him.

"Let's go on that one first!" Ritsu positively chirped, pointing to a freefall ride. Saga groaned on the inside.

He hated heights.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, Saga's slightly scared of heights. But he's not going to let Ritsu know of course XD<strong>

**Sorry this story is going so slowly! It's been two chapters and Ritsu is still not lost. But this chapter was mostly character development of Ritsu, and I really enjoy exploring characters. Some of the ideas for Ritsu's past and character come from TheBlackFlamingo101's Uke Flu (you guys should totally read it, it's one of the best SIH stories I've ever read) since I think she captured it so well.**

**This story is turning out longer than expected. There will most likely be 3 more chapters.**

**I will also edit some minor details in the first chapter, and one glaring flaw (RITSU'S EYES ARE GREEN!). I feel ashamed. My penname is Ricchan and I don't even know him.**

**Anyway guys, I'm pleasantly surprised that this story got the attention it did. So thank you to all the people who followed and favorited, I really appreciate it :) **

**Thank you to Atka-Jane, Truelove17yugi-yami, BlackSoulStar, and Deathday1313 who reviewed. Your sweet words brightened up my day~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! It's been a long time since I've updated this story. I'm sorry for the delay... For the past few months I've been really busy with exams, but it's been one week of summer vacation already! So I don't have an excuse anymore. Haha I should be ashamed of myself. I feel like Usagi-san who can't be bothered to get his deadlines in lol. Thank you to Guest, for reminding me that I need to get off my lazy butt and update. So, here's the next chapter! Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

><p>The sun had come out a little, and it was looking to be a cheerful day at the amusement park. In the line for Extreme Scream*, two people were shaking somewhat. One with excitement and anticipation, and the other with nerves.<p>

"I'm so excited!" exclaimed Ritsu. "My mom never let me ride this one when I was younger, but I can now." His eyes sparkled with childlike wonder.

Looking up, a smile almost broke through Saga's nervous visage, but it ended up turning into his normal grimace. Noticing the strange dynamics of Saga's expressions, Ritsu took the opportunity to ask "Are you okay Senpai? You look a little pale."

"Oh no, I'm fine," he lied through his teeth.

"Good, I was worried that you might be... scared," replied Ritsu somewhat hesitantly. Ritsu didn't want to offend him.

"Ha ha, of course not!" laughed Saga robotically.

But at that moment, he looked up at the ride car, which climbed laboriously up a (really tall) tower, and suddenly dropped without warning, eliciting screams from the passengers. He couldn't tell if they were from glee or terror, so Saga assumed the worst.

They waited in silence (or as much as there could be with all the screams) for what seemed like a short time, when Saga noticed that they were next to board. He groaned. How had the time passed by so quickly? It made him think of something he'd once read in Harry Potter.

_It is a strange thing, but when you are dreading something, and would give anything to slow down time, it has a disobliging habit of speeding up._

The quote had never rung so true to him. Sigh...

"Come on, let's go!" shouted Ritsu. He took off his shoes and coat and placed them neatly in the cubbies provided. "It's more fun that way," he explained. He ran to one of the sides of the car and buckled himself in. Begrudgingly, Saga followed. He opted to keep all of his clothes on.

The park staff secured everyone, and went to the control box to start the ascent. Halfway up, Ritsu admitted, "After getting on this ride, I feel kinda nervous too."

"To be honest, me too." replied Saga with his eyes shut tightly.

Ritsu placed his hand on Saga's. "Don't worry." Saga opened his eyes and looked at Ritsu, who was blushing. "Oh - Senpai! Look at the view from here! It's so pretty..."

Saga looked down, and closed his eyes just as quickly. "Nope."

They had finally reached the top. For a few excruciating seconds, they stayed at the top, suspended there. Saga squeezed Ritsu's hand back now. Then they dropped.

While Ritsu screamed in delight next to him, Saga had everything clenched shut: eyes, mouth, fists, buttcheeks, etc.

Thankfully, it was over before he knew it. _People really do this for fun...?_

He and Ritsu got off the ride, with Saga slightly dizzy. "Saga-senpai!" yelled Ritsu when Saga started swaying (rather more than was necessary). Ritsu caught hold of and steadied him. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine. I just… don't like heights." Saga's face was really white at this point.

"And I made you go on that! I'm so sorry, it's all my fault!"

"Don't be ridiculous. You couldn't have known. It's just that… I wanted you to have fun."

Ritsu's eyes widened and he blushed red. "You did that for me? But… you didn't have to."

"I didn't have to. It's because I like you." Ritsu turned even redder. "Come on. Aren't we going to go on more rides?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, roller coasters are fine as long as they're not too high."

"O-okay. Let's go!"

They spent a considerable amount of time talking in the lines, more comfortable than before. Conversation came easily, mostly discussing books they'd read recently.

"By the way," injected Saga. "How is it that you find freefall rides so fun, but this morning you were holding onto me like your life depended on it?"

Ritsu flushed scarlet. "Um… well… These rides are pretty safe you know!" he finished defensively.

"Sure, I'll take your word for it," chuckled Saga, mussing up Ritsu's hair.

The roller coasters were not as fun – at least not for Saga. It was beyond him why anyone would chooseto go on these rickety machines. The only kind of intense motion he liked was with Ritsu, on the bed-

_Dammit, this is not a good time to be getting horny._

"Let's eat lunch now," suggested Saga after the third time they rode the loop-de-loop roller coaster he despised so much. He needed some food in his stomach before he felt really sick.

"Okay!"

"What do you want?"

"Uhh… do you remember that sandwich place we went to?"

"Oh, so you want to eat there? I didn't know they had a branch here too," he shrugged. "Sure. Can you order yourself now?"

"Y-yeah!"

They went up to the food court, and Ritsu was the one shaking now.

_Crap! Why did I even choose this restaurant? I'm going to embarrass myself in front of Senpai again. Why do they have to talk so fast?_

Almost reading his mind, Saga asked, "Do you want me to order for you?" making Ritsu jump.

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem. Just tell me what you want."

When they approached the cashier, she chirped, "Welcome to Savory Sandwiches! May I take your order?" Saga rattled off everything that Ritsu had told him. _Wah… He's so pro._

They sat down at the table with their sandwiches. "What a big sandwich," commented Saga. He wasn't exaggerating, Ritsu had literally asked for the biggest buns and every single ingredient they, which were all currently oozing out of said sandwich.

"Hey, I'm hungry!" said Ritsu, going back on the defensive. He really was adorable.

He took a big bite and there was some mayo left on his lips. "Here, I'll get it," interjected Saga before Ritsu could do anything. He slowly reached over and gently swiped Ritsu's lips, then suggestively licked the white sauce off his fingers.

Saga knew in that moment, at least, they were both thinking of the same thing.

Ritsu turned red all over and his face burned, while Saga smirked inwardly.

They finished the rest of their sandwiches in silence. Ritsu ate his so quickly, though, he may as well have been in a food-eating contest, though he was meticulous about wiping his mouth after each bite, all the while his face aflame with embarrassment.

After they finished lunch, they decided it was probably a good idea notto go on any more rides. So they wandered around the shops.

A cat shop caught Saga's eye and he immediately made a beeline for it. Ritsu watched him, amused. He really loved that cat, Sorata. He wondered if Saga loved him that much too…

Stupid, stupid!

As he was angsting, he noticed a book fair nearby. I don't think Senpai would mind if I went over, right? I'd be right back…he rationalized to himself. He decided to go, practically skipping there.

There was an old lady in charge there. "Good evening, Obaa-san." Ritsu bowed. "D-do you have any traditional literature here?"

"Of course, my dear! It warms my heart to see that such young people are still interested in the classics."

"Can I buy this one, please?"

"Anything you'd like, dear!" she said, pinching Ritsu's cheeks. He was such a fine young man!

"Thank you, Obaa-san." He opened the book and inhaled deeply. It smelled like heaven. He started reading and became absorbed immediately, forgetting where he was.

Ritsu had been doing this ever since he was a kid. He could just take a book, start reading, and jump into its universe, all the while effectively navigating his way through anything.

He would have continued like this too, if not for a person bumping into his shoulder. "Sorry!" he said. The voice brought Ritsu to his senses, and he realized that he was now a long, long way from the book fair.

He was… lost.

_Ugh, I'm such an idiot! Why do I always do this to myself? How do I find my way back now?!_

The sun was going down, and it would be dark soon.

_What if something happens? What if I never see Saga-senpai again…?_

_No, no, don't think like that!_

Frantically, he started running around. "SAGA-SENPAI! SAGA-SENPAI!" he shouted.

He did this until his voice was hoarse and he felt weary. Absent-mindedly, he came to rest in a less-traveled alley…

"Hey cutie!" said a silkily smooth voice behind him. Ritsu froze, his blood going cold.

_Shit, shit, shit!_

Ritsu started to run, but the man easily took two strides and pinned him to the wall. The man was tall and muscular, with chiseled features, but his black eyes were cold and dead, unlike Saga's warm amber ones.

"Why are you all alone, huh?" teased the stranger. "I guess I'll have to take you for myself."

Ritsu found his voice. "SAGA-SENPAI! SAGA-SENPAIII!" he started to shout again.

He muffled Ritsu's shouts with one hand. "Who's this Saga-senpai? Too bad for him, he's never getting you back… ha ha ha." All of Ritsu's struggling and shouting was useless against the stranger's strong grip.

He unzipped Ritsu's pants. "Let's have some fun, shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>*Parody of Supreme Scream. Though maybe some of you caught that? :D<strong>

**Sorry about the cliffhanger. Poor Ritsu D: But yay**,** we're nearing the climax! Not in that way, you pervs. JK I'm the perv here. Anyway, I think next chapter will be Saga POV. Then another chapter to wrap it all up.**

**Thank you to the people that reviewed, I love you 3**

**TrueLove17yugi-yami: I'm glad you liked the character development. We don't know a lot about Ritsu's background, so it's fun for me to build up that context. I'd love to read a fanfic by you BTW! Tell me if you do decide to write one. I do read a lot of Nostalgia fanfic btw, I was just joking haha.**

**AllonsyMew: Glad you like the story! Thank you for your insight, that was quite careless of me. Maybe I'll change it later. I hope you keep reading ^_^**

**Atka-Jane: Thank you sooo much 3 Descriptive writing is a must for me, so this is what results I guess lol.**

**Deathday1313: Thank you for the review! I really like developing Ritsu too. **

**Guest: Lol here you go XD Thanks for the review!**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello friends! It's been almost 2 years since I've updated this... I honestly can't explain to myself why I abandoned this story for so long. Perhaps I lost interest. There have been some rough times since then too... But! That is no excuse to leave my readers hanging so long, on a cliffhanger no less. So thank you to all that have stuck around this long! I am deeply grateful for the love you guys have shown this story, and it makes me happy that I still get follows/favorites/reviews.**

**Here is the last chapter of "Where's Ritsu?". I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

><p>Ritsu trembled in fear, waiting for the worst to come. He shut his eyes and clenched his teeth.<p>

Suddenly, the iron-clad grip on Ritsu was yanked off. Ritsu's eyes opened, watching as an enormous bearded man wrenched the attacker's arms behind his back in an armlock and forced him to the ground. The new stranger ran back to Ritsu. "Are you okay, son?"

Ritsu paused. "...I'm fine." Both their heads swivelled around to see the would-be molester running away without a backwards glance.

"COME BACK YOU FUCKING COWARD!" shouted Ritsu's rescuer, beginning to chase the man when an elegant looking woman rushed over to the spot with a small girl in her arms.

"You gave us a real scare there!" exclaimed the lady to Ritsu. The little girl stroked Ritsu's arm in comforting circles, and Ritsu smiled in spite of himself.

"If only I could catch that scumbag..." The man seemed to compose himself. "How did you end up in this situation?"

"I got separated from my..." Ritsu hesitated. "My senpai. And I didn't have a cell phone to call him so I tried to find him myself."

"So what if you got separated?" rebutted the man. "Your senpai won't always be there with you. You need to learn how to fend for yourself!" The words hit Ritsu like a brick. He was used to sentiments like these, but none involving his dear Saga-senpai.

Ritsu just stood there, face completely scarlet. "Aw, give him a break! I'd say he needs a cell phone first," laughed the woman.

"Well, alright. Are you sure you don't want to go after the trash that tried to assault you? We should report him."

Ritsu shook his head, and then bowed deeply. "Thank you so much for helping me. I don't know what I would have done otherwise..." Ritsu shuddered.

The man smiled. "Here, use my cellphone. You should call your 'senpai' now," he winked. How could everyone tell?

Ritsu bowed once again to the family. He rolled up his right sleeve, gently passing his thumb over the scribbled phone number. He dialed the number with anticipation and waited for the ring.

_"Hello?"_ came Saga's frantic voice through the phone.

"I-it's me. Ritsu-"

_"I'm so happy you're okay..."_ The emotion in Saga's voice touched Ritsu. All his fear and relief finally came up to his eyes. _"Where are you?"_

Ritsu let him know where to meet, trying not to choke up. He was ready to go home.

* * *

><p>Ritsu looked up, seeing Saga-senpai hurrying towards him. They locked eyes. Saga started to run in earnest, pumping his arms and legs, until he reached Ritsu and embraced him.<p>

Ritsu gasped in happiness. It was the first time Saga had hugged him. His arms wrapped around Ritsu's slender body and Ritsu nuzzled his head in the crook of Saga's shoulder. "...so glad you're okay," Saga murmured.

"I was so t-terrified!" cried Ritsu. They remained in each other's arms for a while, then pulled apart. "But I don't want to feel like that anymore. I want to become strong and be someone you can be proud of." A look of determination had entered Ritsu's eyes.

"I hope you do. But remember that I'm here for you too. Depend on me," Saga smiled, melting Ritsu.

"I-I will! Please depend on m-me too!"

"I think it's time to get you a cell phone," Saga proposed. Ritsu beamed at this.

And they walked out of the park, hand in hand, beginning a new adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like they're both coming out of their shells, huh? I can see traces of Takano-san in Saga-senpai here :) <strong>

**Thank you to all the reviewers! To those of you asking for a faster update, I finally updated! (RIP) And even though Saga-senpai didn't show up to protect Ritsu, a guardian angel did ^_^**

**Thank you to TrueLove17yugi-yami, DarkPrincess758, Deathday1313, mywinterfireflies, yaoilovinlesbian, nasyitahali7, and all the guests for reviewing the previous chapter! And thank you to any of you that reviewed throughout the story!**

**Though this story is complete, please expect more SIH fanfics from me in the future! It's been fun :3**


End file.
